1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to pinatas and is particularly directed to improved pinatas are reusable and which carry a plurality of selectable prize packages and which can accommodate a variety of different sized packages.
2. Prior Art
Pinatas have long been popular for distributing gifts at children's parties and the like. Traditional pinatas have been formed of frangible material and the participants have been blindfolded and have struck the pinata with sticks to break the pinata and, thus, obtain the candy or other gifts contained within the pinata. Unfortunately, breaking the pinata obviously precludes reuse of the pinata for subsequent occasions. Furthermore, small children often have insufficient strength to break the pinata, whereas when larger children are involved, swinging of the stick by the blindfolded child often results in injury to other children standing nearby. Numerous types of reusable pinatas have been proposed heretofore to overcome these problems. However many of the prior art reusable pinatas have been expensive to purchase and have been complex to assemble and operate. Other prior art reusable pinatas have failed to desirably control release of the gifts and have either dumped the gifts prematurely or have failed to release the gifts when triggered. Still other prior art pinatas have been designed to accommodate only a single size or type of candy or gift and have not be able to accommodate other types or sizes. A search in the United States Patent Office has revealed the following:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,167,078 R. M. Oquita Sep. 11, 1979 4,253,266 R. Bajo Mar. 3, 1981 4,787,872 R. Bajo Nov. 29, 1988 4,832,337 L. I. Estrada May 23, 1989 ______________________________________
Each of these references is subject to the disadvantages discussed above. Thus, none of the prior art pinatas have been entirely satisfactory.